dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone full-length movie. Garlic Jr. :Garlic Junior: The people of the universe better hear my voice now! From this day forward, I, Garlic Junior, will rule over all. I command all evil spirits to come forward and take on their physical forms once again. You are free to walk! A new dark age has finally begun! Vengeance will be mine! All who live shall fear my wrath! Let this world be drenched in the blood of the righteous. Now that I'm immortal, I will rule the universe forever! All creatures will obey me or perish. With every power I posess, my reign of terror will be everlasting. Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Garlic Junior: I have nothing to fear anymore. No one can defeat me now. I will avenge my father's death by destroying all of our enemies. Then I will rule the universe with the fury of the blood that runs in my veins! Nicky :Nicky: (about Gohan) That kid is the worst child ever! :Nicky: That brat. All this running around and I missed my lunch. How unfair. Dialogue :Garlic Junior: Gohan, you will become my new disciple. :Gohan: Uh...what's that? :Ginger: Huh? :Sansho: Huh? :Nicky: Huh? Dummy...you get to live...he's going to train you. :Sansho: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Garlic Junior: Soon, you'll be as powerful as my three elite warriors. :Gohan: Those three...? :Gohan: All this exercise made me thirsty, and I'm hungry too. (Gohan pulls out an alcoholic fruit) :Nicky: No! Don't eat that thing! :Gohan: Why not, you ate it, didn't you? (Gohan bites the fruit) :Nicky: Ahhh! :Gohan: That's good. Ah...tastes like apples. :Nicky: Kids aren't supposed to have those. :Gohan: Ohhhh... :Nicky: It'll...make you...weird. (Gohan gets drunk) :Nicky: (same time as Ginger and Sansho) Hooray! :Ginger: Hooray! :Sansho: Hooray! :Goku: (Goku flys in as they are celebrating) Give back my son! :Nicky: (same time as Ginger and Sansho) Give back his son! :Ginger: Give back his son! :Sansho: Give back his son! :Nicky: Huh? :Ginger: Huh? :Sansho: Huh? :Ginger: You must be the famed Goku! :Goku: That's right! And you must be the guys who thought you could mess with my family! Hmph! :Ginger: Hm! Soon you'll be crying too! :Goku: Hmph! You think so!? :Kami: You're exactly like your miserable father! :Garlic Junior: I'm what? :Kami: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. :Ginger: And now, for the formal introductions. I'm Ginger. :Nicky: You can call me Nicky. :Sansho: I am Sansho. (Goku battles against Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho at the same time) :Goku: Let's go! :Ginger: Heh. Heh heh heh heh. Ginger bread! :Nicky: Tutti-frutti! :Sansho: Cheese! :Goku: Huh!? (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho pump up) :Piccolo: You're gonna pay through the eyes for what you did! (Piccolo slams Sansho through a wall) Well, well. It seems you don't have near the power you do in a group. :Sansho: You should never judge a fight on the first fall. Argh! (Sansho keeps attacking Piccolo) :Piccolo: You can't hit anything! :Sansho: Huh!? :Piccolo: Grrr...grrr...grrr... (Piccolo unleashes numerous punches) Haaaaa!!! (Piccolo slams Sansho hard, sending him flying through the roof) Ha! :Sansho: He's a monster! (Sansho gets slammed into the ceiling) :Piccolo: You and your pals are nothing but talk! (Piccolo blasts Sansho's body) :Sansho: Ahhh! (Sansho dies, dangling from the roof) :Krillin: Kami, what happened to Garlic Junior? :Kami: He fell into the dead zone of his own creation, and he will live forever there. I can assure you, now, he would've rather wished for anything other than eternal life. How ironic, Garlic Junior suffered the same fate as his father. Site Navigation Category:Quotes